Sol de medio día
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Y aunque el sol se oculte, y aunque la luna salga y la remplace; aunque tu tiempo se esté acabando y mañana no te vuelva a ver— Hubo tantas cosas que quiso hacer; que quiso decir, pero no lo logró, su voz nunca salió, su cuerpo nunca sanó. Aquella enfermedad se propagó por todo su cuerpo y lentamente carcomía su ser y, por extraño que fuera, su alma. —yo te seguiré queriendo.
1. ¿El típico chico nuevo?

**NOTAS:** La obra original es propiedad del gran Yoshihiro Togashi. Todo lo que vean aquí es meramente ficción y sin afán de ofender.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** ¿El típico chico nuevo?

* * *

 _Negro._

 _Oscuridad y un olor repugnante._

 _Humedad, una fría ventisca. Sus blancos cabellos bailando al son de la briza._

 _Sus labios resecos, sus ojos entreabiertos, garganta reseca. Intentó hablar, gritar por ayuda. Sintió un calor inundarlo junto a humedad, ¿agua quizá? No; sangre._

 _Se intentó mover sólo para sentir sus huesos crujir y arder como el infierno, intentó mirar a su alrededor; soledad._

 _Su cuerpo tendido en la fría tierra; brazos extendidos y espalda apuntando al cielo._

 _Le dolía intentar moverse; le dolía respirar._

 _Sintió frío; su respiración entre cortada. La vista se le nublaba, haciendo que los colores que alcanzaba a ver se volvieran fríos—monótonos. Veía puntos negros._

 _¿Iba a morir ahí?_

 _Lentamente cerró los ojos, incrédulo a que si no veía, no sentiría._

 _Hubo tantas cosas que quiso hacer; que quiso decir, pero no lo logró, su voz nunca salió, su cuerpo nunca sanó. Aquella enfermedad se propagó en todo su cuerpo y lentamente carcomía su ser y—por extraño que fuera—su alma._

 _Y otra vez, la oscuridad inundo el páramo desierto en el que su cuerpo inerte yacía. Vaya forma de dejar la existencia._

 _Morir en solitud; que curioso, no recordaba cómo llegó ahí, sin embargo, tampoco importaba. Ya nada lo hacía, se había resignado._

 _Morir era, simplemente, más valioso que su propia vida._

 _Negro._

* * *

"¿Gon?" Escuchó la voz de su tía, su cuerpo entumecido por el viaje, sentía pesadez después de haber permanecido dormido todo el viaje. Se durmió directamente encima de su brazo; cosquilleo.

Se bajó del pequeño coche negro, abrió la cajuela y sacó su maleta, nunca tuvo muchas cosas así que no tuvo que ocupar una tan grande.

Era un hermoso lugar, lleno de flores; la cosa más pura en su cruel existencia.

Blancas, amarillas, rojas, acompañadas del hermoso cielo azul y la calidez del sol; nubes adornando con su blancura. Aspiró el olor natural que desprendía la naturaleza, el aire tan limpio, tan puro, no como la cargada ciudad.

No había ruido, sólo la naturaleza que le rodeaba; amaba ese lugar.

Notó como su tía sonreía al ver la satisfacción del pequeño azabache, "La escuela aquí es más pequeña, pero te va a gustar."

Ojalá fuera así, el lugar era demasiado hermoso y no dejaría que un edificio con gente de su edad lo arruine; no tenía por qué.

"Vamos, tu abuela nos espera adentro." Asintió y fijó la vista en la colorida casa, pintada del mismo color del cielo, se divisaban dos pisos y finalmente un pequeño ático en un cuarto de la casa. La cerca trasera vislumbraba un patio con plantaciones, un árbol de manzanas y un pequeño gallinero.

Abrió la puerta y divisó a su abuela sentada en una mecedora tejiendo; como si de una película se tratase.

Entró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su abuela le sonrió, "Hola abuela, con permiso."

"Pasa, es tu hogar hijo." El azabache volvió a sonreír. Subió las escaleras en busca de su nueva habitación, al fin tendría un lugar para sí solo.

Entró en la última habitación, ya tenía una cama y un escritorio. Abrió la ventana, había pájaros parados en ella, al acercarse se alejaron volando. Dejó su maleta en el suelo y se acostó en su cama; volvió a inhalar, incluso el olor a natural llegaba a su habitación.

Se paró y salió de su habitación, fue sorprendido por su tía, "¿A dónde vas, Gon?"

"A explorar, escuché que por aquí había un arrollo." Su tía asintió con una sonrisa en la boca; deseaba que así fuese toda su vida, tan... Ligera.

Bajó las escaleras, aprovecho para explorar la cocina, era grande y compartía con la sala.

Se despidió de su abuela y salió de la casa. Ya varios metros lejos regresó su mirada a la casa; era verdad, desde ahora viviría ahí, pellizco su cachete, intentado ser despertado, pero no, era la realidad. La vida podía ser bonita.

En ese vecindario había varias casas, ya conocería a la gente de ahí; se preguntaba si sería como en las películas y los recibirían con una tarta de fresa y una cálida sonrisa. Saltó la cerca trasera de un 'callejón'—realmente no era un callejón, una simple abertura entre dos casas.

El páramo estaba llena de maleza, escuchaba a los grillos y los pájaros cantar, cerca habían margaritas, su flor favorita; le recordaban al sol.

Caminó en busca del arrollo, deseaba probar el agua natural, no la embotellada que presumía ser 'natural'.

Por fin llegó, cerca del arrollo había un árbol de duraznos, sonrió ante el paisaje, por fin era libre, o se sentía libre, aunque fuera un autoengaño.

Se acercó al arrollo y metió su mano, sacó el agua contenida y le dio un sorbo; simplemente deliciosa. Escuchó un sonido—una rama rompiéndose y movimiento en el pasto.

Levantó la cabeza, sólo para encontrar una cabeza asomada de detrás del tronco del árbol.

Pelo blanco y tez pálida, demasiado para ser algo sano. Una mano posada en el troco, se notaba pequeña y delgada, se lograba divisar un ojo. Azul, un azul profundo recordándole el mar, con un brillo simplemente deslumbrante, como una única estrella en una oscura noche. Aquel chico—a menos que fuera una chica, que cabía la posibilidad y era muy grande—se ocultó más al encontrarle observando.

Gon se apenó y se alarmó, con temor de haber hecho algo para espantar al pequeño. Suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable al chico, gentil y aseguradora, una sonrisa que para el albino sería como una escapatoria, nunca había sentido tal calidez con una simple sonrisa, el azabache empezó a hablar.

"Hola," Le saludó enérgico, ocultó su cabeza tímidamente tras el tronco, "Sal, no temas."

Volvió a asomarse, encontró aquella sonrisa tan bella, "No te haré nada."

Salió de detrás del árbol, dejándole vista completa al azabache de su ser.

El albino llevaba un suéter grande, los hombros caían por su pequeña espalda. Era bastante delgado, Gon se preguntaba si comía bien sea donde fuera que viviera. Llevaba un short café y estaba descalzo, dejando ver pequeños pies manchados de tierra y hierbas.

Parecía ser un chico de su edad, Gon le volvió a sonreír y el albino se sonrojó ligeramente, "Soy Gon."

El albino ocultó su cara entre sus manos, entre sus dedos vio la faz preocupada del moreno, "¿He dicho algo malo?"

Negó con la cabeza y retiró sus manos, "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

Tal vez fue demasiado impaciente, con la primera impresión que el pequeño le dejó quedaba claro que tan tímido era, un movimiento tan brusco lo podría espantar. Contrario a lo que creía el albino no se escondió, sus ojos se iluminaron, como si lo que le hubiera dicho fueran las palabras más bonitas que alguna vez haya escuchado.

Por fin le dedicó una sonrisa, sus labios eran pequeños y delgados, lucían tan... Frágiles, en sí el chico parecía frágil en su totalidad; preocupante.

El albino asintió y Gon rió.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¡Gon!" Escuchó a su tía Mito gritándole, volteó a ver a donde venía la voz, "¡Ven a comer!"

"¡Ya voy!" Gritó alargando un poco sus palabras, era un poco infantil pero así era su actitud. Volteó a ver al arrollo. El chico ya no estaba.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** **Pues bien, me inspiré un poco—mucho—en un fic que leí hace un buen, yo les contaré una historia diferente pero es por si las moscas :v, espero que les haya gustado, me halagaría que me dieran su opinión, nos leemos! P.D: Si ya vieron esto en amor yaoi pueeeh nada :v Nos leemos nuevamente.**


	2. Qué injusta puede ser la vida

**NOTAS: Sí, seis hermanos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Qué injusta puede ser la vida

* * *

 _"¿¡Has vuelto a saltar la cerca?!"_

 _Lo único que le pedían era asentir, lo único que debía hacer era asentir, siendo así el caso, ¿por qué se quedó quieto? Su cuerpo se congeló y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Frío no era; llevaba un suéter que bien cubriría cualquier ventisca._

 _¿Miedo?_

 _Sí, era eso._

 _"Si nos hicieras caso, no tendrías que pasar por esto."_

 _Era verdad._

 _Sólo necesitaba quedarse cerca._

 _Pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Eran sus ganas de ver el mundo tan fuerte?_

 _¿O acaso sabía que estaba muriendo y era su última oportunidad?_

* * *

Regresó abatido a su nueva casa; decepcionado. Tenía curiosidad sobre el pequeño albino que se había encontrado. Parecía tan joven, débil— _frágil._

Se preguntaba por qué se veía tan mal, no podía olvidar su tez pálida y sus cansados ojos, sus delgados brazos y sus pies sucios.

Cerró la puerta aún absorto en sus pensamientos, la voz de su tía conversando por el teléfono le regresaron a la realidad, su tía parecía feliz, "¿Vendrás? Significa que te va bien, ¿no?"

Su tía rió ante el comentario de la persona entre la otra línea, el sonido era demasiado bajo y distorsionado como para que Gon entendiera algo de lo que la persona decía, "Se pondrá feliz, te veré luego entonces."

Colgó el teléfono y posó su mirada en su sobrino, le dedicó una sonrisa animada, "¡Te tengo una sorpresa! ¡Ging vendrá el próximo fin de semana!"

¿Su padre?

¿No estaría trabajando?

Sonrió feliz por la noticia, "¡Eso es fantástico!"

"Y creo que Kite vendrá, no estoy tan segura." Kite era el amigo de su padre y su padrino, de pequeño lo llamaba 'tío Kite'.

Su padre trabajaba para mantener a toda su familia, eso incluía a la abuela, Mito y él. Antes, cuando vivían en la ciudad, estaban instalados en un pequeño departamento; nunca estaba en casa.

Y ahora tampoco había diferencia, trabajaba en otra ciudad ya que le dieron un asenso, y el padre de Ging les dejó de herencia una casa afuera de la gran ciudad, un pueblito que bien era bastante bonito y natural—todo lo que Gon una vez deseó.

Por lo menos consiguió un asenso y podría mantener a su familia mejor que antes.

El olor a la comida ya paseaba por su nariz, su tía le sonrió, "Anda, lávate la cara y las manos, ya está casi lista la comida."

El azabache asintió enérgico y subió las escaleras corriendo, entró el baño e hizo lo que su tía le había pedido. Al salir del baño notó como el sol se ocultaba, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? Su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, estaba curiosamente relajada y _feliz._

Bajó las escaleras y ayudó a poner la mesa, una vez los tres se sentaron, dieron gracias y empezaron a comer.

"¿Y qué te parece, Gon?" Le preguntó su abuela, ese lugar la transportaba a los recuerdos de su preciada infancia.

El azabache tragó su comida y contestó eufórico, "¡Me encanta este lugar! Pero..."

Había recordado lo que pasó en aquel arrollo, cómo en un momento lo que fue su primer amigo del lugar desapareció sin dejar rastro; dudaba que fuera sólo su imaginación, era demasiado real.

Notó como su tía le miraba preocupado, "¿Pasó algo?"

Gon negó con la cabeza, "Nada malo, simplemente conocí a alguien bastante...Peculiar."

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"No, pero... No sé qué pasó con él, cuando me llamaste desapareció y no sé su nombre. Quién sabe, puede que nunca lo vuelva a ver." Le dio otro mordisco a su pan, su tía asintió comprensiva. Le dio un sorbo a su sopa y continuó la conversación con su sobrino.

"¿Y cómo era él?"

Puso su bebida de lado y le contestó, "Pues era bastante delgado, tenía ojos azules y era albino."

Su abuela pareció considerar esa descripción, puede que lo conociera, después de todo ella fue la primera en ir ahí por su problema del corazón; ya llevaba un mes habitando esa casa.

"Me suena... Probablemente es el pequeño que vive en la casa de lado." Los ojos de Gon se iluminaron esperanzados.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, ahí vive una pareja muy peculiar con sus seis hijos, y uno de ellos es bastante enfermizo desde que nació, no sé qué clase de enfermedades padezca pero no puede salir mucho de su casa." Gon asintió ante la descripción de su abuela.

"¿Va a la escuela?"

"Lo lamento pero hasta ahí llegué, no conozco mucho a la familia de al lado." Suspiró resignado, por lo menos ahora tenía esa información. Al finalizar la cena lavó los platos y subió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Una vez terminado se dirigió a su habitación para dormir.

Miró por la ventana, a través de ella lograba ver la supuesta casa de su misterioso amigo. No estaba tan lejos, sólo una separación de más o menos dos metros. Le molestaba que la vida fuera tan injusta, que existiera la pobreza, el sufrimiento, las enfermedades; simplemente horrible.

La persiana de la ventana en la otra casa se alzó, logró divisar a... ¿El chico de antes?

El albino parecía tan sorprendido como él y... Feliz. Gon abrió la ventana y el chico hizo lo mismo, desde ahí era capaz de hablar y escucharse el uno al otro fácilmente, "Hola."

Gon le saludó, el albino se agachó para agarrar algo; una libreta, empezó a escribir, notó como su mano derecha tenía una venda y escribía con la izquierda, finalmente levantó la libreta, 'Soy Killua.'

Killua, un nombre peculiar, tanto como lo era el dueño, lo más curioso es que no hablaba, ¿por qué no hablaba? Killua volvió a escribir algo y levantó la libreta, 'No puedo hablar'.

¿Por qué no podía? ¿Sus padres se molestarían por el ruido? Deseaba escuchar su voz, pero al parecer no sería posible. El albino adivinó sus pensamientos y le dio vuelta a la hoja de la libreta, nuevamente empezó a escribir y levantó la libreta.

'Soy mudo.' Mudo, las palabras le cayeron como balde de agua, además de padecer quién sabe cuántas enfermedades, ¿era mudo? Lo volvía a decir—y lo diría cuantas veces fuera necesario—la vida era injusta.

Abrió su boca sorprendido, rozando sus labios un simple 'oh', suspiró, esto pareció ofender al albino, Gon le sonrió, "Creo que debería escribir también, no quisiera despertar a alguien."

Killua asintió, Gon sacó una de las libretas que usaría para el colegio y habló con su nuevo amigo, no duraron tanto hablando pero aprendió varias cosas.

Sus padres no le dejaban cruzar la cerca ni ir a la escuela, desde que nació tenía problemas de salud y sus hermanos al parecer no se quieren acercar a él. Gon también le habló un poco sobre él, le contó que vivía en la ciudad y que no tenía tantos amigos, ni enemigos, era el típico niño que se sentaba sólo en el recreo pero que a nadie le importaba hablar con él. Corrió con suerte, nunca fue rechazado ni juzgado—o al menos él no se dio cuenta.

Todavía tenía un día de más para descansar y luego sería lunes; tendría que ir a la escuela.

Durmió más tranquilo al saber que su amigo tenía su habitación literalmente enfrente de la suya. La vida parecía ser perfecta, vivía en un lugar hermoso, su familia estaba bien, su padre vendría pronto y por fin tuvo su primer amigo, Killua. Aunque claro, le molestaba rotundamente que fuera él quien le tocara sobrellevar tanta carga entre sus pequeños hombros.

Para que mentir, el albino parecía un ángel, y Gon sólo quería ayudarlo, quería que fuera feliz; volver a ver la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando le preguntó que si quería ser su amigo. Al parecer también era el primer amigo del ojiazul.

Despertó, saliendo de la infinita oscuridad que representaban sus supuestos 'sueños'. Para Gon ver imágenes fantásticas mientras dormía era una mentira; una falsa ilusión y algo que nunca logró ver.

Nunca ha soñado nada.

Y tampoco parecía que lo haría.

Salió de su cama, se estiró y frotó sus ojos. Listo para comenzar un nuevo día. Bajó para agarrar una fruta, odiaba desayunar, su tía le insistía que era la comida más importante pero el simplemente lo odiaba. Pero por lo menos le prometió comer una fruta o algo ligero.

Al parecer su tía ni su abuela estaban levantadas y, al parecer, irónicamente él se había levantado a las 7:56 de la mañana—irónicamente porque era él quien dijo que quería descansar y dormir mucho.

Salió de su casa mientras mordía la manzana, volteó a ambos lados, de un lado estaba solo, pero del otro habían dos pequeñas niñas dibujando en la acera con gises de colores; gemelas. Ambas tenían el cabello castaño, una lo tenía largo hasta la cadera y la otra al ras del hombro. Se acercó para hablar con ellas al notar que estaban enfrente de la casa de Killua.

Mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que los ojos de una de las niñas eran ligeramente grises, la de pelo corto; era ciega.

"Hola. Buenos días." Las niñas voltearon a ver arriba donde estaba Gon. Gon se agachó para estar a su altura, una de las chicas no le siguió con la mirada. Confirmó sus sospechas, sí era ciega.

"¡Hola! ¡Tú eres quien se mudo ayer!" La niña de pelo largo, en vez de preguntar, aseguró, Gon asintió.

"Sí, soy yo." La niña de pelo corto extendió sus brazos.

"¿Puedo tocar tu cara?" Gon rió, no la juzgaba por ser ciega y su gemela estaba agradecida, "Seguro."

Acercó su cara y la niña paseó sus manos por sus fracciones, su nariz, sus pómulos, su cabello, "¡Eh! ¡Tus cabellos pican!" Su hermana y el azabache rieron, al final la niña quitó sus manos y asintió, "¡Me gusta tu voz!"

"Gracias." Gon sonrió, la hermana de la pequeña estaba feliz de que su nuevo vecino tratara tan bien a su querida hermana.

"Soy Alluka, ella es Nanika." Nanika saludó a la dirección donde pensaba que estaba Gon y Alluka la corrigió, Gon rió.

"¿Viven aquí?" Preguntó Gon señalando la casa de enfrente, donde vivía el albino.

"¡Sí! Está señalando a la casa Nanika." La castaña de pelo corto asintió y siguió dibujando. Un joven adulto salió de aquella casa. Era pálido y cabello negro largo y sedoso, parecía seda que se movía con gracia, siguiendo al portador de aquella caballera. Era alto y delgado, aún así se notaba que tenía musculo por debajo de su abrigo. Alzó una ceja al ver al azabache con sus hermanas.

"¿Y tú eres?" Posó sus ojos negros en los suyos, parecían tan vacios, y lo peor era que son bastante grandes.

"Soy Gon, me mudé ayer."

Asintió y empezó a acercarse donde estaban él y sus hermanas, "Entiendo."

Se agachó para ver que dibujaban las gemelas, Nanika acarició el cabello de su hermano, al parecer era muy curiosa e hiperactiva.

"Lamento interrumpirlos pero el desayuno está listo, vengan niñas." Las dos se despidieron del azabache, la pequeña de cabello corto agarró a su hermano mayor de la mano y éste le guió hacía la puerta, ¿así de bien tratarían a Killua? ¿Por qué dijo que sus hermanos le evitaban?

Después de todo, nadie es perfecto, y Nanika también tenía su propio problema.

Entró a su casa y encontró a su tía sentada en la mesa con una taza de café enfrente, "Buenos días."

Su tía bostezó y le saludó, seguía en su ropa para dormir y tenía ojeras pronunciadas, "Buenos días, Gon."

Pasó una mano por su nuca y volvió a bostezar, "¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?"

Gon negó con la cabeza, "Ni idea."

Notó que al lado de la taza había un papel y una pluma, le preguntó a su tía que era lo que tenía escrito, "¿Esto? Unas cosas que debo comprar, hay un mercado, ¿sabes?"

Gon tomó la lista, no le importaba ir a comprar las cosas por su tía, así que ofreció su ayuda, "Si quieres puedo ir a comprar las cosas, ¡mientras más temprano mejor!"

Su tía asintió y rió, una risa un poco apagada, la pobre seguía cansada por la mudanza, "Se nota que tienes energía, ¿por qué no?"

Gon asintió, tomó la lista y salió de la casa, en la puerta se despidió de su tía y cerró. Por lo menos su abuela se había llevado su bicicleta cuando llegó al lugar, la tomó.

Killua estaba sentado en la acera, leyendo algún libro, recargado en su casa había un chico un tanto gordito, bueno para que mentir, mucho. Su pelo era corto y negro, sus ojos se parecían bastantes al joven que salió y se llevó a las gemelas.

Killua volteó a ver a donde estaba Gon, dándose cuenta de que le observaba. Le sonrió, "Buenos días."

El—al parecer—hermano de Killua salió de su trance con su celular y observó al chico que le hablaba a su hermano, le daba curiosidad, "¿Es tu amigo, Killua?"

El albino asintió y su hermano suspiró, regresó a su celular, Killua se paró, dejó al lado de su hermano su libro y se acercó a Gon.

"Voy al mercado, ¿quieres venir?" Ahí su hermano se metió a la conversación, se paró y se acercó a ambos chicos.

"Si vas te meterás en problemas." Killua volteó a ver al suelo un tanto triste, regresó su mirada a su hermano y le empezó a hacer señas, ese lenguaje lo vio una vez en televisión, tal vez debería aprenderlo para comunicarse con Killua.

"No prometo nada, si se me olvida no es mi culpa." Asintió y volteó a ver a Gon con una sonrisa.

"¿Sí vienes?" Asintió, Gon rió y se subió a su bicicleta, se hizo un poco adelante, dejando suficiente espacio para que su amigo se subiera, "Ven, sube."

Se sonrojó y se acercó a la bicicleta, con un poco de dificultad se subió y colocó sus manos en los hombros del moreno. Colocó sus pies en las tuercas que agarraban las llantas traseras para apoyarse de algún lado. Gon empezó a pedalear y su hermano los vio irse.

"No le diré nada a madre, no deberías confiar en mí y lo sabes..." Se sentó donde antes estaba, desbloqueó su celular, "¿Tanto quieres ir?"

* * *

 **NOTAS: Gg, no sé, se me hizo un concepto original poner a Alluka y a Nanika como diferentes entidades, así que me dije a mi misma: "¿Por qué no?" Y terminaron siendo gemelas en esta historia :v Espero que les esté gustando, nos leemos pronto!**


	3. No te puedo arreglar

**NOTAS:** **Coso que me di cuenta y que debo explicar porque si no será muy confuso, los recuerdos de Killua pueden ser en el pasado, presente, e incluso en el futuro, ténganlo en consideración.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** No te puedo arreglar

* * *

" _Déjame ver tu cara."_

 _No._

 _No se la mostraría aunque se lo pidiera amablemente. Aferró más sus manos a su cara, sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración se empezó a agitar. Aquella longeva voz—portadora de tantos años de experiencia y fuerza—se empezó a reír._

" _¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?" Negó con la cabeza, manos aún en su cara, "No te dejas ayudar, no te dejas querer."_

 _Tragó saliva; dejó de temblar por unos momentos. Quitó sus manos de su cara, dejando ver el río de lágrimas que caían junto a un moretón, "Nada es para que tú sufras, no es culpa de nadie lo que tienes. Todos te intentan ayudar—"_

 _Se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta, antes de salir, mientras le daba la espalda, pronunció sus últimas palabras, "—si sólo nos escuchases, no tendrías que pasar por esto."_

 _Negro._

* * *

Pasaron por un bache, con temor a caerse el albino abrazó del abdomen a Gon, rió.

"Descuida, no te vas a caer." Para su buena suerte, Gon no era capaz de ver el enorme sonrojo que tenía el albino.

Sólo fue cuestión de doblar algunas esquinas y cruzar algunas cuadras, por fin llegaron al pequeño mercado matutino que se instalaba cada ocho días. Gon notó al ojiazul un tanto nervioso, según la información que tenía, la razón era simple, era la primera vez que iba tan lejos de su casa.

Había demasiada gente—o por lo menos para Killua era mucha—su respiración se empezó a acelerar, pensaba que iba a temblar o a desmayarse hasta que Gon tomó su mano, instantáneamente sintió como se relajaba; se liberaba.

Las manos de Gon eran fuertes y aseguradoras, dedos largos y fornidos; cargando años de trabajo que nunca existieron. Parecía que sus manos aplastarían las suyas, pero no, las tomaba con tanto cariño, como si fuera lo que tuviera entre su mano fuera lo más preciado; dulzura.

Se volvió a sonrojar pero el azabache no se había dado cuenta, "Hay mucha gente, no nos vayamos a perder."

Siguieron caminando de la mano mientras más personas iban y venían, eventualmente paraban en puestos y Gon compraba lo que había en la lista, además de ver otros puestos con juguetes o dulces.

Al finalizar, salieron del mercado por entra dos puestos, las señoras de ambos amablemente les saludaron mientras pasaban, el albino se volvió a sonrojar—como era de esperarse—, nunca había visto tanta gente sonreírle y saludarle sin antes verle con hastío.

Gon agarró su bicicleta, puso las bolsas en la pequeña canasta delantera, volteó a ver a Killua, estaba agachado enfrente de un callejón con la mano extendida, ¿Qué hacía?

Un pequeño gato blanco moteado salió y se acercó a la mano de Killua, la olfateó y la lamió, Killua acarició su cabeza; el azabache divisó una sonrisa en la cara del albino.

"Le agradas." Volvió a sonreía al escuchar las palabras de Gon—siguió acariciando al animalito, escucharon el pitido de una moto y el animal salió pitando—a celebrar la ironía—, ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver quién era.

Un azabache fornido y con piel pálida y una chaqueta de cuero, iba acompañado de una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos turquesa, además de un hombre bastante grande, con percings en las orejas y tatuajes en el cuello, "Será mejor que se larguen a menos de que quieran problemas."

La mujer dijo, Gon no pudo evitar relacionar aquella frase con una película, posiblemente sean mafiosos o sean parte de alguna 'banda'—eso siguiendo la lógica de las películas, claro está.

El azabache—quien aparentaba ser el líder—arqueó una ceja al ver al chiquillo agachado, "Anda, ¿no es ese el hermano de Kalluto?"

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la mención de su hermana, ¿por qué conocían estos tipos a Kalluto?

"¿El enfermizo? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa?" El más alto preguntó, Killua desvió la mirada, "¡JA JA JA! ¿Te escapaste? ¡Qué agallas!"

Gon frunció el ceño ante el comentario del azabache, tomó la mano de Killua y ambos subieron en la bicicleta, "Vámonos." Dicho esto, ambos chicos se fueron, dejando atrás la supuesta 'pandilla.'

"Je, no tienen sentido del humor."

"Calla Frankiln."

* * *

"Pues ya hemos llegado." El azabache tendió su mano para ayudarle a bajarse de la bicicleta, "Lo bueno es que no hemos tardado tanto."

Killua asintió sonriente, era la primera vez que se alejaba tanto de casa, e ignorando el hecho de que esos tipos conocía a su hermana, no le fue tan mal, "Nos vemos después."

Gon entró a su hogar, cargando las bolsas de su compra, Killua tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose mentalmente para fuera lo que pasaba. Sabía que Milluki no le diría nada a su madre y—aunque no tardaron tanto—probablemente se meta en problemas; serios y amargos problemas.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y por la abertura miró en interior de la casa. No había nadie en la sala, así que entró haciendo el menor ruido posible, al cerrar la puerta divisó a su madre sentada en el sillón, "¿Dónde estabas?"

Ya se había resignado.

* * *

"¡Ya llegué!" Cerró la puerta y puso las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor. Su tía le saludo mientras lavaba algunos trastes, ya estaba vestida, "¡Bienvenido a casa! ¿No hubo ningún problema?"

El moreno negó con la cabeza, obviamente mintiendo; bueno, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, los tipos de antes, aunque era más que obvio que pertenecían a una pandilla—y no exactamente buena—no les hicieron nada malo.

"Me encontré al chico del que te conté ayer."

"¡Qué bueno! ¿Ya sabes cómo se llama?" Asintió.

"Sí, aunque no puede hablar, es mudo."

"Oh, vaya, ¿pero puede escuchar?" Y volvió a asentir, "Es mudo, no sordo."

Asintió comprensiva, se secó sus manos y se acercó a Gon, "Deberías preparar tu mochila, mañana tienes clases."

Asintió y subió a su habitación, sería su primer día en preparatoria. Por lo menos se mudaron justo cuando estaba empezando el nuevo año escolar, así Gon podría asegurarse de no perderse nada.

Se encontraba un tanto nervioso, quería hacer amigos pero a la vez no; tenía miedo de lo que podría ser una amistad. En su anterior escuela no fue capaz de acercarse a nadie, ellos le dieron el espacio y él lo rechazó, no sabía el por qué, _por qué no podía confiar._ Seguramente algún trauma que le causo vivir con... Mejor no pensar en eso, no es buena idea—regresando a donde nos quedamos, nunca se logró integrar y el espacio que se le puso de frente lentamente se fue cerrando hasta que no había lugar y ya era muy tarde para entrar.

No sabía cómo le iría en la nueva escuela; si lo juzgarían o lo odiarían—tampoco es que le importara.

Preparó la mochila que Mito le compró de camino, era pequeña y de color verde—su color favorito—hacía juego con su característica sudadera verde y eso le hacía feliz. Una vez terminado bajó a ver en que ayudar.

Su tía estaba preparando la comida, a falta de quehacer decidió ayudarle un poco.

El día pasó con tranquilidad, y estaba feliz.

Tuvo una oportunidad para ir salir con Killua, le ayudó a su tía, limpió el gallinero de su abuela—aunque pueda escucharse un tanto asqueroso, él simplemente estaba feliz de ayudarle en algo—y pudo explorar un poco la cuadra, conoció a varios vecinos y algunos supuestos compañeros.

Igualmente, no soñó nada esa noche; tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, realmente.

Un momento.

Una imagen se materializó en su mente, una cara conocida pero con un semblante triste, sufriendo. No podía reconocer a aquella persona, le parecía familiar pero... _No llegaba a reconocerle. ¿Sería realmente alguien?_

 _Negro._

* * *

 _Alguna vez, en algún lugar, un pequeño niño se encontraba llorando, aferrando sus piernas a su cara mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. El pequeño niño hecho un ovillo se preguntaba_ _ **por qué. Por qué la vida era así con él.**_

 _¿No es triste como alguien tan joven ya odie su vida?_

 _Quería gritar, sacar todo lo que una vez intentó decir, pero no, su voz nunca salió._

 _Siempre que lo intentaba y no lo lograba, intentaba desgarrar su garganta, pasar sus uñas por su pálida piel y hacer que tomara un tono rojo. Pero no, era un cobarde y el dolor le detenía._

 _Alguna vez, en algún lugar, alguien le prometió algo: "Yo te ayudaré. Te arreglaré."_

 _Lo que el pequeño niño no sabía, es que aquella promesa que sonaba a fantasía, no era más que eso, una mentira. Una promesa vacía. Una simple sátira de la vida que le tocó._

 _Y eso su madre se lo hizo saber, se lo dejó muy en claro y siempre presente._

 _Desde entonces, a causa de esa gran decepción, el pequeño niño nunca olvidó las palabras de su_ _ **querida**_ _madre, aquellas palabras que hasta en sus sueños se representaron, pero que dolían, porque eran verdad._

" _Deja de hacerte ilusiones."_

 _¿Pero por qué?_

" _Nadie te puede arreglar."_

 _¿Saben qué es lo que más duele?_

 _Cada vez, siempre y cada vez, cuando las palabras de su madre se hacen presente, aquella falsa fantasía le vienen a la mente. Recuerda las palabras exactas que alguna vez le causaron felicidad, y sin saberlo, pronto le causarían un irremediable dolor._

"No te preocupes."

"Yo te arreglaré."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Nadie me puede arreglar._

" _Nade te va a arreglar, escucha a tu madre."_

* * *

 **NOTAS: Yay tercer capítulo :D, gracias por leer (corazón gay)**

 **Y para el reviu de Frana (?) gracias por tu riviu, realmente no importa tanto si no hay reviews porque con que una persona disfrute esta historia me doy por más que satisfecha :v y sí, tienes razón, arroyo es con y, gracias por la corrección, a veces paso por alto cosas tan obvias que yo sola me pregunto: "¿Por qué eres así?" Incluso viendo el espejo y todo (como el momazo :V) , en fin, ya lo corregiré, algún día, no pronto porque fijo que se me va a olvidar :v Nos leemos!**


End file.
